


A New Challenge

by djinnamon4



Category: Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-07 16:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4269465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djinnamon4/pseuds/djinnamon4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its been five years since the Mermaid Princesses stopped Mikeru and Luchia , Hanon , Rina and Karen are getting married but when the girls are going to meet the carter when the long thought dead Sirens attack them but they are saved by three young men with pearls</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arc 1 Chapter 1 Here we go again

Unknown pov

" Sora swim faster! " Yelled a boy with a long scarlet red tail, a red shell necklace, purple eyes with a yellow hue in them, tanned skin and long dark red hair tied in a braid that went to his knee. He was yelling at a boy with a slightly shorter pure white tail, a white shell necklace, long silverish blonde hair that reached half way down his tail, pale skin and the same eyes as the red haired boy.

" I'm trying you idiot ! " yelled the blonde

" Really could have fooled me " The red head replied sarcastically. A boy with a long black tail, a black shell necklace, tanned skin, the same purple eyes and long black hair tied into a pony tail in front the two of them rolled his eyes at his younger brothers annoyed.

" WHY YOU LITTLE- " The boy was cut off by the red head

" Correction younger brother you are the one who is little " The boy with the red tail replyed cooly

" THATS IT  " The blonde lunged for the red head who dodged with ease

" Tch " the black haired boy was getting angrier my the second

" Cool it you two " the black haired boy said in a calm voice. The two boys ignored him causing him to get more upset.

" I said calm down you two, " The boy said in a demanding tone but it fell on deaf ears. He stopped swimming causing the red haired boy to swim into his back.

" Why did you stop swimming, " the red head asked confused. The black haired boy turned around slowly with his bangs casting a shadow over his upper face.

" Kuro what's wrong, " asked Sora worriedly.

" You idiots are acting annoying stop it or else, " Kuro said in a deadly calm voice and the two boys nodded quickly and the three began swimming again.

An hour passed and they reached the surface. They dragged beach. on the beach .

" well wasn't that fun, " Hikaru said sarcastically referring to them dragging themselves on to the beach. Sora glares at Hikaru.

" That was by no means fun I'm probably going to get sunburn because of this " Sora said

" Stop being such a baby, " Hikaru said  mockingly to Sora who gave him a death glare.

" Anyway guys it time to into our human forms, the sand is hot and burning my tail, .agree," Kuro says and the other two males. agree.

The boys concentrate for few minutes and light surround them, Hikaru Sora and Kuro's tails shorten and split into two before forming legs. Hikaru's long red hair shortens and stops at the small of his back while his hair turns light orange still in its braid. A red shirt and jeans appear on him along with red converse. Sora eyes change to brown and his hair shortens to his waist and turns golden as a white shirt appears with grey jean shorts and white jordans.

Kuro's eyes turn brown as his hair shortens to his shoulders and stays black while a skin tight black shirt with skinny jeans and grey canvas appear on him.

When stop glowing they open their eyes and smile at each other.

* * *

 


	2. Arc 1 Chapter 2

" talking "

' thinking '

" _singing "_

**" siren talking "                                                Chapter START !!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

" God its so hot ! " yell Hanon bags hanging loosely in her arms . She was a girl with short dark blue hair with an X shaped barrette and brown eyes , she was wearing a short white dress with purple flowers on it with brown boots and a blue seashell pendent containing a light blue pearl in it and a blue watch. Next to her stood three girls , the girls' names were Karen , Rina and Lucia. Karen is a girl with waist length purple hair spit into four sections with ringlets at the ends , she was wearing a strapless yellow top , long light blue flared jeans and small yellow heels with a purple watch and a purple seashell pendent containing a purple pearl.

Lucia is a girl with short honey blonde hair and brown eyes wearing a red and white shirt with red star on it , a blue denim skirt and long red lace up boots with a pink seashell pendent with a pink pearl inside it and a pink watch . Rina is a girl with waist length straight green hair and grey eyes wearing a grey shirt with RELIEVE printed on it , blue jeans and brown shoes with a green seashell pendent with a green pearl inside it and a green watch.

" Calm down Hanon , we will be home soon " said Rina

" Calm down CALM DOWN HOW AM I SURPOSED TO ' _ **CALM** **DOWN'**_ IN THIS HEAT "yelled Hanon . The three other girls held their heads in pain .

" Hanon never do that again " said Karen

x0x0x0x0Time Skipx0x0x0x0

The girls were siting on the secuded part of the beach, they had just dropped off the bags at their house and they came here .

" Girls lets go for a swim " said Hanon

" Sure " said Lucia and Karen at the same time

" Ok " said Rina . The girls got up and jumped into the sea

The girls turned into their mermaid form . Rina hair became longer and wavy and seashell bra and a long green tail appeared on her , Luchia hair turned light blonde and became longer with it being put in twin tails she gained a pink seashell bra and a long pink tail with her seashell pendant and watch staying , Karen hair became longer and turned pale purple and a purple seashell bra and long tail with her pendant and watch staying and Hanon hair became longer and turned blue and wavy with golden stars appearing iin her bangs and she gained a blue seashell bra and a long blue tail with pendent and watch staying where it is .

" It fells so good to swim " said Lucia softly feeling content.

" yeah I agree " said Hanon feeling just as happy . Karen opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by black seaweed grabbed them like a rope.

" AHHHH " screamed Lucia

" WHAT THE HECK " exclaimed Hanon

" WHAT IS THIS " yelled Rina

" KYAAAA " yelled Karen .A  evil laughter is heard and a lady with floor length midnight black hair , eyes and sickly pale skin and wearing a black dress

" Who are you " growled Rina

" You don't need to know that yet , right now im here for your pearls " says the lady as she reachs out for Rina's pearl but her hand is suddenly hit by a rock.

" Who did that " hissed the lady while holding her hand

" Didn't your mother teach you not to steal " said a smug voice. The lady and the girls looked up and saw Hikaru Sora and Kuro

" Who are you " said the lady

" None of your business old hag " said Sora bluntly

" Lets get this over with already " said Kuro and his brothers nodded

" RED " yells Hikaru

" WHITE " yells Sora

" BLACK " yells Kuro

" PEARL VOICE " they yell together

A white shirt with a  red jacket  with gold lining appears on hikaru with the tail reaching the back of his knee over it along with long white pants and white dress shoes.  A white shirt with a black jacket with golden lining without and a long white pair of pants and black dress shoes appear on Kuro . A sliver shirt with a white jacket over it with with the tail reaching his mid thigh and short white pants reaching his knee and white dress shoes appear on Sora .

- SONG START -

  
Hikari ga  
Yume no yōna uta ga  
Kimi no hoho o nurashi  
Yawaraka na sora  
Tōku made iku  
Chīsana kokoro hitotsudake de  
Mada furueru tsubasa de

 

The woman holds head and starts screaming in pain

Ashita e  
Natsukashī kinō e  
Kono yubi de musunda chīsana yakusoku o  
Kanae ni ikou  
Toki no owari de  
Kimi ni aeru sonohi o mune ni  
Negai dake ni natte  
Tōzakaru mirai made

Watashi ga doko ni mo inaku natte mo  
Subete o terasuhikari no naka  
Itsumo kimi no soba ni irukara

Hakana sugite  
Kiete iki-sōna sekai  
Dakedo kimi ga iru  
Sore dake de mamoritai to omotta

Shizukana inori ni hitomi o tozashite  
Mousugu saigo no yasuragi ni  
Todokukara  
Mabushii asa

Hikari ga  
Yume no yōna uta ga  
Kimi o terasu……

-SONG END-

" AHHHH ill get you next time " the lady says and disappears

The seaweed lets go of the girls and they swim up to the boys .

" Thanks for helping us but who are you guys " asks Lucia  .The boys turns around , Hikaru turns his head to them

" you'll find out soon " said Hikaru as they swam off leaving the girls confused

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is by kalafina I don't own it. The name of the song is Hikariful.


End file.
